


Love Songs

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's still very pretty though, M/M, Poetic, Pre-Relationship, This was made a long time ago, like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Because love is something Tsukishima didn't think he could find.
(The author felt nostalgic of old times.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something from a long time ago. I forgot to post it here. I don't know how the haikyuu fandom is going right now, but soon I'll catch up again and maybe I'll write more for this fandom once more.

_Autumn_ _is_ _his favorite season._

_His eyes dazzled brightly every time we left the building, a soft gale twisting its fingers delicately through his brown, chocolate hair. He'd smile softly, a heavy dreamy sigh escaping through those lips of his. He'd look up, eyes bright with life as he'd observe the fluffy clouds hovering about in the crystal blue sky._

_We'd start walking to the park, words of his flowing perfectly in the air. Our breathing would come out in little puffs, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. He'd laugh, the sound ringing in my ears like wedding bells. He would gasp afterwards, a beautiful tint of red spreading on his cheeks, piercing the tips of his ears as well, highly embarrassed on letting out a gentle giggle. I would shrug it off though, secretly hoping he would slip more often._

_We would start our conversation, jumping ever so lightly to a new topic, his eyes brimming with excitement as he talked animatedly about a new book he was reading, or even how his siblings had gotten another perfect score in a test. I'd throw out a few comments here and there, attention slowly shifting everywhere on his face._

_My eyes were always happy to sink deep into the pools of brown he had. My eyes would always treasure the one stray strand of hair curling_ _above his head_ _, hollering at me to t_ _ug_ _it_ _for my own amusement, as well as his reaction_ _. My fingers itched, desperately trying to break through my chains of restraint to touch those_ _freckled cheeks of his._

_He was undeniably gorgeous._

_I hated how I was not able to come in contact with this light that shimmered brightly in my life._

_Finally, we would reach the park, the scene absolutely breathtaking, his lips forming a small 'o' as his eyes widened._

_The gale would dance through the branches of barren trees, few of them holding beautiful, golden leaves. Most leaves were flying about with the wind, twisting and curling about, gold, orange, and red tints carried away toward somewhere else. Many leaves were scattered on the straw-like grass, the ground already losing its pigment and turning a pale green, which would soon change into a bland yellow._

_He would grab my wrist, pulling me toward the swings, bag bumping at his side as he tried to run, only to slow to a walk, for I was too stubborn to run. He wouldn't mind though, only giving a gentle laugh, making my heart flutter in the strangest of ways._

_I was infatuated with him, and I would not deny it to anyone._

_I watched as he plopped himself down on a red swing, holding the chains and slowly starting to sway to and fro. I silently made my way behind him, pushing his back slightly to give him more momentum. He'd reward me with a few delicate words, smiling from ear to ear as he closed his eyes, humming._

_I'd listen eagerly. He'd hum for the first few minutes, soon turning to actually sing. His voice would flow out as perfect notes, the sound of his light voice singing making me incredibly happy._

_I loved_ _him._

_His voice was much lovelier than the songs I would repeatedly listen to throughout the day. Even if it was one of those cheesy, love songs, I'd be happy to be listening to the every note that streamed from his lips._

_Soon, I'd find myself singing as well, a grin breaking in his features as we sang in sync, notes molding together to sound like one._

_We kept singing for a while, as he moved away from the swing, bounding over to me, voice still musing. We would start to walk back home, the sound of both of our voices still lingering in the air, until we had to break apart._

_He stopped first, flushing adorably before giving me a quick wave and hug, whispering a few words into my ear._

_"Your voice is pretty."_

_With that said, he jogged off, no doubt a burning scarlet._

_I, however, would find myself giving a small smile and chuckle, glad I picked someone like him._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day~


End file.
